White Collar: Point Blank, ¿Quién salvo a Garret Fowler?
by Bran the Warg
Summary: Mi primer fanfic es la escena donde Neal arrincona a Fowler dentro del Museo Ruso y amenaza con matarlo y aunque en la serie es Peter Burke quien convence a Caffrey de soltar su arma aquí quien lo hace es un personaje que tenía otros intereses...


**Descargo de responsabilidades:** No es de mi propiedad la serie de televisión _White Collar,_ como tampoco los derechos de autor en general o cualquier mercancía que de ella se derive. El propósito del siguiente relato es, mera y únicamente, el entretenimiento y de ninguna manera fue hecho con fines lucrativos.

* * *

Neal entro en la habitación donde se había atrincherado Fowler, viendo la sorpresa en el rostro de su objetivo se apresuró a sacar el revolver Smith & Weeson M1917 y disparo al muro detrás Fowler quien se agacho tratando de esquivar la bala que pasó casi rozándole por la izquierda. Pasado el susto fijo su mirada en quien podía convertirse en su verdugo; Neal tenía los ojos de alguien que ya no tiene nada que perder, que ha perdido lo que más amaba en este mundo y ahora solo puede pensar en destruir a quien culpa de todo.

—Me quedan cinco balas, no hay forma en que falle. Esa será la única advertencia— Dijo Neal mientras volvía a jalar el percutor hacía atrás con el pulgar.

El agente Peter Burke del FBI, División de Crímenes de Cuello Blanco, finalmente pudo irrumpir en la habitación junto a la agente Barrigan, ambos sacaron sus armas.

—Neal baja el arma, no quieres hacer esto— pero Neal no se inmuto. —Neal este no eres tú, no eres un asesino. Te conozco y no podrás vivir con esto— Sin voltear a ver a Peter, él simplemente dijo: —Quiero que sienta lo que sintió Kate— su voz sonaba tan amarga con determinada y Peter sabía cómo terminará esto si Neal no soltaba el revolver.

—La verdad creo que a estás por matar al sujeto de la forma equivocada— dijo un personaje vestido en una especie de traje de combate, tal vez con blindaje ligero, completamente blanco. Todos voltearon a ver al extraño y Peter, después de unos momentos lo reconoció…

—¡El Magno!— Ambos agentes apuntaron sus armas al recién llegado pero Neal se le quedo viendo a Fowler con su arma apuntando directamente la pecho del asesino de su amada, Fowler, por otra parte, se preguntaba ¿Que podía querer un criminal que figuraba en varias de las listas de " _Los más buscados_ " alrededor del globo con el? Y ¿Cuál era su interés en que Neal no lo asesinara?

—¿Por qué debería perdonar su vida? ¿Crees que no soy capaz de hacerlo?— casi vociferó él en respuesta a El Magno — _Au contraire, mon frère_ , jalar el gatillo de tu revolver es la parte fácil de esto, cualquiera puede ser un asesino si tiene la motivación correcta, por eso el submundo donde trabajo esta lleno de ampones analfabetos cuyo único uso es que matan para el mejor postor, no Neal, lo difícil es vivir con el recuerdo constante de todas las vidas que segaste; ver cada noche, _cada noche_ , esos rostros lívidos, cubiertos en sangre. Tu solo eres un colega que esta fuera de su zona, que son los crímenes de Cuello blanco— Neal se volteó a la derecha con su brazo extendido, amenazante —¡Tú no sabes **NADA** de mi!— exploto él, Fowler intento moverse pero Neal volvió a encañonarlo rápidamente. El Magno, por su parte, se sentó en una de las cajas de madera, se estiró de piernas y brazos.

—Te llamas Neal George Benett Caffrey, tu padre el Detective James Benett, fue un policía corrupto que fue acusado de homicidio de otro policía y fue arrestado por su compañera la detective Kathryn Hill, todo esto cuando tenías apenas una edad de dos años, fuiste puesto bajo Protección a testigos junto a tu mamá y Kathryn, ella adoptó la identidad de Ellen Parker y tu, la de Dany Brooks. Creciste en Saint Louis, Missouri y frecuentabas uno de los salones de billar que quedaban camino a casa cuando volvías de la escuela, donde por cierto, ya tenias el hábito de esafar a tus compañeros y falsificaste un pase de autobús, también asumo que a los dieciocho años averiguaste la verdad sobre tu identidad y tal vez quien era tu padre, estoy seguro que por eso huiste y tomaste el nombre de Neal Caffrey.— Neal intento interrumpir pues era claro que si lo conocía, sin embargo El Magno siguió hablando con un creciente tono de arrogancia.

—A pesar de no terminar la preparatoria fuiste a varias universidades, terminaste en NY donde hallaste a tu compañero, Dante Haversham, después inició una feroz caza por parte del agente Peter Burke, la cual duró tres años para finalmente atraparte usando a Kate Moreau como carnada— hizo una pausa y luego dijo —Y bien ¿Te conozco o no?—

Peter por fin pudo quitarle el arma a Neal y esposarlo, ya que se distrajo con el discurso de su interlocutor, pero, al voltear Peter noto que ya no estaba ahí.

Fowler hablo —Muchas gracias, y ahora si me permiten tengo que llevarme cierta caja de música— Se encaminó a la puerta con la frente en alto, cuando Peter ordenó —Diana espósalo por favor— y Garret Fowler fue arrestado junto a Neal Caffrey y llevado a las oficinas del FBI.

* * *

Bueno esta es la parte en la que intervengo en el capítulo, disculpen que no sea mucho pero apenas estoy calentando.


End file.
